


silver moon's sparkling

by sansapotter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Kiss cam, secondary pair: sansa stark/harrold hardyng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/pseuds/sansapotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sansa's wanted was to be on the kiss cam, and if Harry wouldn't kiss her she would find someone who would.</p><p>written for valar_morekinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	silver moon's sparkling

Her parents were on the kiss cam at a Direwolves game, it was long before Bran was born; Robb cringed, but Sansa was filled with hope that someday someone would look at her the way her dad looked at her mother. She grew up going to baseball games, her parents bought seats every year. Sansa hoped that Harry would love to watch her team play his, and maybe she would finally get on the kiss cam.

As it turned out Harry was competitive, he drank his beer, and goaded her team when they were up to bat. He didn’t try to talk to her, or wrap his arm around her when she shivered; instead he focused on his phone between innings. Sansa pulled the sleeves of her sweatshirt down to warm her hands. The guys sitting on her right whooped at the crack of the bat, Sansa glanced at them, envious. 

The man closest to her gave her a sympathetic smile from under his ball cap. Grey eyes met hers, assessing her then her date. Her cheeks felt warm at the intensity of the stare, guiltily she turned away. She was here with Harry, she wasn’t having fun, but she made her choice. The game went on, Harry continued to text, and the guy beside her drew her attention away from her date.

People with cameras started to set up on the dugout in front of their seats, they were probably prepping for one of the silly games between innings. Then the music started, she watched the screen. A greying couple kissed each other’s cheeks, “so sweet!” Sansa tugged at Harry’s arm. He waved her off, actively typing on his phone. 

It took her a second to recognize herself on the jumbotron. “Harry,” her moment was finally here. He jerked away, and she could hear the displeased sounds of the crowd. It was embarrassing, her family would see this and tease her forever. No, in the twenty years she’d been coming to these games she was never on the kiss cam, and she wouldn’t let this go to waste. She should expect better for herself. 

Before she could question it she looked to her right. The man beside her caught her eye, she lifted a questioning brow and watched him pull his hat off. What happened next was a blur of motion, her arm hooked around his neck, and he handled her tenderly for the five seconds she was in his arms. The crowd cheered at the turn in events then moved on when the focus of the camera changed. The air felt cool on her mouth when they parted; his lips were softer than she expected, and when she opened her eyes he looked at her like she might be magical.

“Sansa, what the fuck?” Harry’s voice snapped her away. He was all bark and no bite, and maybe that knowledge was what had her turning around to look at him defiantly. He stood up, reaching for her, “we’re leaving.”

“No,” she said shortly, straightening in her seat. “I’m not leaving.” 

“Fine, find your own ride home,” he glowered, “and you can forget about formal next week, I’ll find someone else.” She was sure he was texting that someone else the whole night but didn’t say so. The relationship was bound to end, but she couldn’t help but feel bad that he felt humiliated on national television.

Ballpark sounds continued, and the world spun on. The guy beside her hadn’t put his hat back on, and he waited until Harry was up the cement stairs before extending his hand. She took it, feeling shy, and a little exposed for how forward she was only minutes ago. “I’m Jon,” 

“Sansa,” she answered, watching him take her in from a distance. Doing the same. 

“Sansa,” he repeated, “I feel like I might owe you a drink.” His voice was low, almost serious. His stare had her heart racing.

“I wouldn’t say no to that,” she agreed, moving to the seat closer to him. Maybe there was some kiss cam magic in the works after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://www.sansapotter.tumblr.com)


End file.
